<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give him what he neeeds by Kkkkkkkalfka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138079">Give him what he neeeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka'>Kkkkkkkalfka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Spanking, Top Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spanking，有情感关系，本篇无性行为。<br/>暴躁领袖开罗人和他的保姆将军的故事（</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give him what he neeeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伦武士继任最高领袖之后，名义上Hux将军仍然做着他的将军，但作为事实上的掌权人以及最高领袖的秘密情人，他忙的几乎脚不沾地。<br/>最近一切都可以称得上顺利，抵抗军被逼回了他们在帝国年代便废弃了的基地，那时莱亚将军还是公主。抵抗军的第一王牌飞行员Poe在战斗中被击落，最后一位仍站在光明面的原力使用者至今下落不明，由此反抗军前线全面崩溃。弑星者二号基地几乎就要完工，Hux看着Phasma传来的行程文件，一个月后他就要去那颗新的冰封星球视察，然后一举消灭所有叛军。<br/>——以及，最近Ren不在。<br/>最高领袖带着他的原力武士团去追查那个拾荒女孩的下落，当然，其中多少是为了西斯皇帝的命令又有多少是他的好胜心作祟便叫人不得而知。但少了这颗稍有不顺就挥起他红色的光剑乱砸乱砍的不定时炸弹，几乎负责起了一切政务的将军处理起所有事情都轻松了许多。<br/>他告诫过Kylo收敛自己的脾气，但很显然，在坐上那个位置之后，在坐上那个位置还要看人眼色受人差遣之后，Master Ren的脾气更差了。<br/>Kylo Ren弄出的动静也越来越大了。<br/>在将军花了一早上用于头疼和在会议室里听各级将领争吵之后，他很幸运的，一出门就迎面撞上了一个显然是被扔过来的白兵。在那个瞬间他就意识到那颗定时炸弹带着爆炸的振波回来了，而在他侧过身避开了那个可怜的士兵后，他看见了地上被劈成两半的清洁机器人——整齐的切痕边缘暴露出的电路还伴着闪烁的火花冒着青烟——以及另外几个被搀扶着才勉强爬起来的暴风兵，以及，前方拐角处飘走的一抹黑色袍角。<br/>Hux的眼眶狠狠地抽动了一下，抬手用力按了按眉心。<br/>显而易见，Ren又失败了。</p><p>Kylo总有那么些时间会突然被狂暴的愤怒操纵神经，事实上他并不是有意去会议室前发飙的，他发誓他本是想回到自己的房间的，只是他恰好在那时经过了那里，恰好被那个机器人挡了路，恰好随手扔了几个士兵，其中一个还砸在了迎面走过来的Hux脸上。<br/>回到房间里他愈发感到暴躁，他砍坏了自己的床，爆发的原力让天花板看上去都摇摇欲坠，甚至连他最爱的维达抱枕都被扔在了地上。<br/>每一个路过的巡逻士兵都听见了最高领袖的怒吼，听见光剑切割空气的滋滋作响，听见东西被打翻在地或砸在墙面的碎裂声，听见一切让他们本能地掉头绕开这份无法承受的怒火的声响。<br/>他需要Hux，他没有办法自己解决失败带来的狂躁和暴怒，他需要他们那套独特的缓解机制。<br/>是的，他需要被惩罚，而实施者只能是他的Hux。</p><p>但Hux决定暂时晾着他。<br/>第一是因为他仍然太忙了，收拾残局的事交给Phasma就足矣，而除此之外还有一堆文件等待将军的查阅和批示，以及一堆乱七八糟的事项需要他的确认和指示，他已经很久没有良好的睡眠了，甚至连对着镜子把头发弄成一丝不苟的时间都得靠挤，显然事业心极重的将军实在没有也不会花费本应该用于工作的时间去解决领袖的一点私人情绪。其次是，Kylo上一次爆发的时候甚至没有控制住自己用原力掐了他，虽然事后最高领袖表示了十分诚挚的歉意并在接受惩罚之后用原力治好了他脖子上的青紫掐痕，但Hux将军是一个非常记仇的人——记仇，且惜命。并且他要通过这些向Kylo传递他对于对方再一次没有控制住自己的脾气胡作非为还导致已经忙碌至此的他给自己擦屁股的行为的不满，所以他决定避开他暴躁的情人处于峰值的怒火，他很了解他的Ren，当他被冷落到一定程度，这只黑猫会自己叼着皮鞭和藤条来找他。<br/>向来把握十足的Hux将军在这件事上也没有失误。<br/>——虽然，皮鞭和藤条都在将军的房间。</p><p>把房间里能砸的都砸完之后，Kylo稍稍冷静了一点。门被劈碎踹飞的桌子给卡住了，门口经过的暴风兵瞟着盘腿坐在一片狼藉中的最高领袖，犹豫着敬了个礼。<br/>Hux还没有来找他，甚至没有半个讯息。他迟钝地想，将军生气了。</p><p>冥想显然不能消除他对失败的痛恨，事实上在这样的状态下他几乎没法沉下心来。他摘掉了那个沉重的头盔，在闷热之下汗湿的黑色卷发贴在他的脸颊。<br/>在上一个头盔被他砸烂在电梯里的时候，伦武士的脸就不再是秘密了。<br/>他把头盔扔在了废墟里，几乎是凭本能迅速走到了Hux的房间——他在定居者号上大部分时间居住的地方。<br/>所幸，Hux没像上次那样换掉密码。门上被最高领袖砍出的痕迹已经修复过了，Kylo熟练地输入密码，通过瞳孔认证，走进了房间。<br/>他看见Hux在擦拭着他的藤条。<br/>最高领袖的喉结滚动了一下，机械门在他身后关闭，房间里陷入了长久的沉寂，制服笔挺的将军放下了藤条，又拿起了黑色的皮鞭。<br/>它们已经很久没被使用过了，Ren上一次爆发是因为和西斯皇帝的对话，在这次任务的三个月之前。<br/>“你是来认错的？还是来观光的。”<br/>最终红发将军轻描淡写地开了口，他抖了抖手腕，原始的驯兽工具随着他的动作撕开空气。<br/>被裹在一身黑袍里的高个男人看着他的行刑者，他张了张嘴，最终抿住了自己的唇。<br/>很快黑袍从他的身上散落在了地面，肥厚的臀肉暴露在空气中轻微战栗，他双腿大张着跪趴在床沿，丰满的胸乳紧贴在床面，皮鞭的末端顺着他身体的线条描摹，划过微微勃起的阴茎和沉甸甸的囊袋，划过将军进入过无数次的那个洞口。<br/>Hux看见他的男孩的背部起伏着，粗重的呼吸声喷吐在床面，说不上是期待还是恐惧。<br/>Kylo听见将军解开了自己的腕扣，布料摩挲是他卷起了袖子，然后他说，我对你很失望，Ren。<br/>再之后是熟悉的破空声，他没来得及咬住被子，硬生生被撕裂的痛感逼出了一声尖叫。<br/>红痕横在白嫩的皮肤上，Kylo闭上了眼，他压制着自己的原力，他的额头抵在将军称不上柔软的被褥间，他咬着被子又咬住自己的嘴唇，他用舌尖死死抵住齿列，他感觉到汗珠顺着脸颊滚落，和他无法抑制的泪水和来不及吞咽的唾液混在一起，在床面上晕开深色的痕迹。<br/>定居者号的隔音效果好极了，也许只是对自己的惩罚，也许是因为羞耻，Kylo不允许自己叫出声。<br/>Hux下手从来都不轻。<br/>每一下都会换来他眼前这具赤裸的躯体的颤抖，每一下都会在原本光洁的皮肤上留下一道红肿的伤痕。<br/>Hux知道这是他的男孩想要的。<br/>乱砍乱砸只能缓解他一时的暴怒，但他对失败和弱小的痛恨让他需要这一切。他的弦绷的太紧了，唯独在Hux这里，以这种方式，他可以展现出他的脆弱，依靠纯粹的疼痛发泄出一切。</p><p>皮鞭被扔在地上的时候，Kylo已经几乎无法维持身体的平衡了。在那之前他的腰早已经塌了下去，肌肉牵引着带动红肿的屁股左右摇晃——躲避疼痛是人类身体的本能，就算他潜意识里追求它，他被反复鞭笞的意志也无法抵抗最原始的驱动。<br/>他感觉到Hux的手贴上了他的臀峰，那里交叉着重叠了两道红痕，皮革手套的触感显然不能让他更好受一些，将军注意到他的大男孩猛的抖了抖肩膀。<br/>他伸出了另一只手，躬下身，在Kylo完全被汗水浸透的后脑上重重揉了一把。<br/>“最后十下，你来计数。”<br/>他贪恋的温存只存在了一瞬间，残忍的施与者拿起了藤条。<br/>Kylo的嘴唇颤抖着，他深深地吸了口气，又屏住呼吸，Hux并没有催促他，他默许男孩调整自己的呼吸，微凉的藤条轻轻搭在肌肉线条分明的背部，小幅度地滑动着。<br/>“One.”<br/>他闭上眼，重重地吐出了那口气。<br/>藤条的破空声比皮带更清脆一些，留下的痕迹由白转红，最终高高隆起。<br/>他在哭泣中发自心底的吐出他的抱歉，给Hux，也给他自己。</p><p>这十下像是比前面加起来还要痛，他像是流干了身体里的水，冰凉的药膏直接触及他的皮肤所带来的刺激也没能让我们的男孩抬起头来。他仍在啜泣，他的将军坐在他身边，一下一下地顺着他的背。<br/>他说，Ren，我们会成功的，你会成功的。</p><p>很显然这位红发将军成功掌握了从根源安抚他的暴躁情人的方法，在外令人闻风丧胆的Master Ren脱下那身黑袍后不过是个脆弱的男孩。那就男孩吧，Hux想，反正他已经习惯了。<br/>从上一任最高领袖把还裹在斗篷里的灰扑扑的Ben Solo丢给他照顾的时候开始，Hux将军就肩负起了保姆的职责，他想过神不知鬼不觉的除掉这个小崽子，也许他还付诸实践过，但不可否认的是，现在这个让人生厌的家伙不但抢走了他的位置，还爬上了他的床。——而他竟然不排斥已经发生的这一切。<br/>他半拖半拽地把这个已经比他高了快半头的男孩弄进了浴室，在对方打死不允许他叫医疗机器人的坚决下再一次亲手给他涂上了药膏，又给他擦干头发和身体，用浴巾裹着把他弄回了床上。<br/>不出意料，明天会是Kylo坐立难安的一天，但不能让任何人知道这一切的最高领袖显然能处理好它，Hux看着枕在自己手臂上睡得香甜的大男孩，抬手点了点他鼻梁上的雀斑。<br/>总归是要为FO鞠躬尽瘁的，多花一点精力给他任性的领袖情人看上去也不是那么让人不能接受的样子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>